


Soulmate

by DebPickford



Series: Soulmate [1]
Category: CLAMP - Works, DCU (Comics), Hannibal (TV), Harley Quinn (Comics), Oz (TV), RG Veda (Manga), Titans (TV 2018), Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999, Xena: Warrior Princess, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebPickford/pseuds/DebPickford
Summary: Do you think that love can overcome death?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Everyone, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Gabrielle/Xena, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Kendappa-ou/Souma, Koriand'r & Donna Troy, Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru, Seishirou (Tsubasa)/Sumeragi Subaru, Tobias Beecher/Chris Keller, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Soulmate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197785
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

One afternoon, in the spring of 1920 in obscure England, a young man was lost among the newly blossomed flowers.  
For an instant, it reminds him of his home, the home he had to leave. Japan. The wind starts to blow, dropping like petals, little by little the young man gets lost in the scent of flowers, suddenly something catches his attention, a melody that accompanies a beautiful male voice. The boy decides to follow this tune.  
The Almas theater, a symbol of the city. Distracted, a young musician plays as if all his emotion is on each note.  
The boy decides to approach, but ends up falling. The musician is scared for a moment but, runs to help him

\- Did you get hurt? asks the musician, helping him to his feet.

Eyes to eyes, hands touch and a strange emotion. Like two lovers who have spent years apart. The words disappear for an instant.

The boy blushes fiercely and in a low, nervous voice he replies  
"I and I didn't want to disturb you." Forgive me. The boy without saying his name runs away.

The musician tries to follow, but ends up giving up. He has a commitment to the family.

The pianist boy runs towards the parade.

Seishirou! Seishirou! A husky male voice calls out his name.

The man is Tobias, a recently retired opera tenor. Seishirou just puts a smirk on his face when approaching his family consisting of his paternal grandmother Pete, his sister Kendappa, a newly graduated doctor, and his cousin Kamui.

And finally, the Last member of the family, as beautiful as the flowers that decorated her car at the parade is the one who is called the most beautiful girl in London; Harley Quinn. She throws a red rose to her cousin. Seishirou takes the rose and makes a sign of thanks.

May I know where you have been?  
”Tobias asks his son.  
You're right. I realized that I'm going to like London a lot.  
Seishirou responds with a small air of mystery


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can love overcome death?

Night falls slowly as London's upper class prepares for a gala. The traditional flower festival. An excuse for the rich to demonstrate their power.

Young Hannibal, Pete's godson, is one of the most disputed men of the night. He loves compliments even though he thinks they are all idiots below his greatness. He arrives accompanied by Kendappa and his wife Souma.

"I want to introduce a person to your brother. I'm sure he will fall in love.

"Can I know who it is?

"He is the younger brother of a friend. An incredible boy.

"My brother is a little complicated, he never showed interest in anyone.

"Maybe he hasn't found the right person.

"You're right, I think he's a little bit different from the other guys"

They enter the room talking, alongside other guests.

Harley the most beautiful girl in London was the highlight. She received the banner in front of the proud looks of her family. A beauty title was better than having no title at all.

She arrives smiling at the table.

"I thought my cousin and grandma would be here."

"They will come! You know your grandmother well, you know how long it takes to get ready" - Your uncle Tobias answers your curiosity.

Kamui only had eyes for the table a few meters away, his eyes following Subaru's every move. Subaru was a young man of androgenic beauty who always drew attention wherever he went, but because he is shy it ends up sounding like a huge nuisance.

"You will end up having a stiff neck if you continue to turn your neck like that"

"My sister Harley is today! Finally I will declare myself for Subaru, I am just waiting for his favorite song to start playing and I will invite him to dance"

Tobias his uncle, almost a father figure tries to advise his nephew.

"I'm sorry, for a moment I thought you were a beautiful girl"

"Poor Subaru, I don't understand why they continue to make this mistake with him"

"Kamui, forget my previous comment, I think you should call him now. A cute boy like that probably won't end the night alone.

"Uncle you are completely mistaken. Subaru is very shy and reserved he doesn't accept statements or invitations from people he doesn't know directly"

Harley just looks at her brother with an air of my god how stupid you are. A look means more than words.

Seishirou and Pete finally arrive, their Kendappa signals to the two.

"I'm so happy that a granddaughter of mine won a title that once belonged to me, once I was the most beautiful girl in London"

"My grandmother, I'm also happy to see that we have something in common, but I'm sure I only won because Kendappa didn't ...."

Pete interrupts his granddaughter

"Don't spoil your night with childish bitterness"

Seishirou's eyes wander over the tables. He could hardly believe that the boy he had seen and saved in the morning was there.

"Dad, don't you see a problem if I'm going to ask someone to dance?

"No! You will have fun.

Seishirou leaves and goes to the boy's table.

"Hi, do you still remember me?

The boy is surprised by his presence at the ball.

"How could I forget Hokuto, he is the boy I told you about"

Hokuto looks him up and down.

"He's more handsome than I thought"

"I am grateful for the compliment.

The boy blushes, but tries to hide it.

"Do you accept to dance with me?

The boy smiles and accepts

"I guess I didn't tell you my name and you didn't tell me yours. My name is Seishirou.

"My name is Subaru"

While the couple danced Kamui was in shock, he could hardly believe what he was seeing once again his cousin took what "belonged to him".

"My brother?....

A discreet tear flowed. He tried his best to hide his hatred.

"It's okay! I may not have known him the way I thought. No one ever knows what people are really thinking, do they?

Subaru and Seishirou danced as if they were the only ones at that ball. They did not see the curious looks or felt Kamui's fury.

"Seishirou- San, it may be strange but, I have the impression that I had already danced with you. Taken like this in your hands"

"Like we’ve met before?"

"Yes but, I don't think I've ever seen you here before"

"Don't you want to continue this conversation in the garden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will put in the tags only the characters from the first phase

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. English is not my mother tongue. This is a crossover between my favorite works. In order to function, I had to take certain creative freedoms. The original text belongs to Walcyr Carrasco. Based on his work Soul Mate.


End file.
